


Rimming

by kenmapplepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi/pseuds/kenmapplepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel a grin spread across Oikawa’s lips and for a moment he was terrified at the thought that maybe this was the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: @kenmaisabottom

Kenma shuddered, his legs threatening to give out on him. This was exquisite. The tongue moving in and out of him threatened to make him lose his mind.

"D-deeper," he whined, hands tightening their grip on the sheets.

He could feel a grin spread across Oikawa’s lips and for a moment he was terrified at the thought that maybe this was the end.

Then the thought was wiped clean from his mind when the tongue probed deeper, sending electricity shooting up his spine. His back curved in pleasure as he writhed in pleasure, hips moving back towards the source of his pleasure.

Don’t let this end….!

His cock was hard and heavy, bobbing every time he jerked in pleasure. The tip of it dripping pre-cum into a steadily growing wet patch on the bed.

"AAH!" He screamed out when suddenly nails dug into the flesh of his butt and the tongue fucking him surged deeper, hitting a place inside of him that turned him into a whimpering mess.

"More-more-more!" he chanted, head hung low.

Ohh he was going to die from this pleasure. He knew it.


End file.
